Maaf
by kyoya misaki
Summary: Aku akan terus disini sampai aku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Jika aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, aku baru bisa pulang ke tempat asalku dengan tenang. Untuk event #MoBFaFB2016. Don't forget to leave a review
ALOHAA MINNACCHI~ Misaki Koya desu! Kangen gak?(yuka: gak ada yang kangen kyo -"). Kali ini Kyo ngarang cerita buat event #MoBFaFB2016. Gak usah basa basi lagi langsung aja deh! Check it Out!

* * *

Maaf

.

.

.

WARNING: Sho-ai BOIFANG, OOC, OOT, alur gak jelas, typo,dll

Summary: Aku akan terus disini sampai aku mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Jika aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya, aku baru bisa pulang ke tempat asalku dengan tenang.

Disclaimer: Boboiboy punya animonsta ok? Kalau cerita ini baru punya kyo…

.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

 **BOBOIBOY'S PoV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku . Berjalan diantara banyaknya manusia yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing masing. Begitu pula denganku. Mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Fang. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ , dengan sifatnya yang masih terlihat angkuh, dan rivalku saat masih kecil. Namun, entah mengapa dimataku dia terlihat manis. Kenapa? Karena aku mencintainya. Yah mungkin memang gila. Tapi kata orang "Cinta itu tidak mengenal batasan." Dan aku setuju dengan itu.

Dia berhenti disebuah taman dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Matanya menatap orang orang yang ada ditaman. Aku berdiri tidak jauh darinya, ikut memandang kegiatan orang orang yang ada ditaman. Aku terlalu hanyut dengan apa yang kulihat sampai sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

" Aku tahu kau ada disitu Boboiboy."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sumber suara. Menghela napas, aku kemudian berjalan kearahnya dan duduk disampingnya.

" Apa kabarmu?" tanyanya tampa mengalihkan pandangannya

Aku terdiam, antara tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dan heran entah ada angin apa dia menanyakan kabarku.

" Bu-bukannya aku peduli dengan kabarmu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja." Lanjutnya.

Aku yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengus pelan. Sifatnya masih seperti biasa. Apa itu julukan orang Jepang untuk orang seperti dia? Tsu, tsun apalah itu.

" Aku baik-baik saja disini. Begitu pula denga kawan-kawan yang lain."

Yah, aku tahu hal itu, aku punya mata.

" Aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Ta-tapi bukan berarti aku minta saranmu _loh_!"

Iya, iya. Aku mendengarkan.

" Sebentar lagi kelulusan. Kakakku mengajakku kembali ke kampung halamanku untuk melanjutkan studi. Tapi aku juga diberi kebebasan seandainya aku memilih untuk tetap disini."

Ya, lanjutkan.

" Aku bingung aku harus memilih yang mana. Disatu sisi, aku ingin kembali ke kampung halamanku. Tapi disisi lain, aku juga tidak rela pergi dari sini karena semua temanku ada disini. Mernurut mu aku harus bagaimana?"

Aku tertawa pelan. Baru saja kamu meminta saran padaku, bodoh.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah langit. Bagaimana yah? Jujur aku juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau pilih menurut kehendak hatimu saja?

" Ah! Aku bodoh bertanya padamu. Orang bodoh sepertimu mana bisa menjawabnya." Gerutunya sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Aku memasang muka jengkel. Hey, aku tidak bodoh tahu. Aku hanya kurang pintar saja.

" Hah~ lupakan saja. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan kabar Tok Aba? Dia sehat sehat saja kan? Sudah lama aku tidak minum Ice Chocolate buatannya."

Dia sehat _kok_. Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mampir saja ke kedainya? Kan ada ochobot.

" Belakangan ini aku terlalu sibuk. Orang popular sepertiku ini selalu punya kesibukan. Tidak sepertimu yang kurang kerjaan." Ucapnya sombong sambil tertawa angkuh.

Hoy, aku ini lebih popular darimu tau. Buktinya, hampir satu pulau ini tahu siapa diriku.

Tak lama ia berhenti tertawa. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing masing. Kemudian aku teringat aku harus meminta maaf. Aku hendak meminta maaf namun ia tiba tiba berdiri sambil melihat jam tangannya

" Ah,gawat! Sudah waktunya bagian _shift_ ku. Aku harus pergi!" kemudian dia berlari meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya tersenyum sambil melihat sosoknya yang semakin menjauh sampai ia menghilang, berlari kearah belokan.

Semangat _shift_ nya, Fang.

* * *

Matahari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat. Tak lama kemudian, bulan mulai menampakan dirinya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah jembatan diatas sungai. Aku melihat arah sungai yang ada dibawahku. Mengamati arus sungai yang tenang dan ikan yang berenang kesana kemari. Pikiranku melayang pada saat aku masih kecil. Bertemu dengan Ochobot, bertarung dengan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying melawan Adu du dan sejenisnya, bertemu dengan Fang, bertengkar karena berebut kepopuleran dengannya dan hal hal konyol yang lainnya. Mengingat semua itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke _convenience store_ tempat Fang bekerja. Aku berdiri disebrang jalan, jarak yang pas untuk memperhatikannya tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan dia akan menemukanku – yang biasanya berujung dia akan marah marah padaku dan mengataiku _stalker-_ namun masih tetap bisa memperhatikannya dengan jelas.

Aku melihatnya berbincang dengan seorang pekerja lain. Ia tertawa sebentar kemudian pergi kebelakang –yang kemungkinan ruang _staff_ \- dan kembali sambil memakai jaketnya sambil membawa kantong plastic yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya.

Setelah ia melambaikan tangan kearah pekerja tadi ia berjalan keluar. Aku mulai mengikutinya. Berjalan dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang aman –aku tidak mau dia menemukanku-. Tak lama kemudian ia berhenti disebuah perpustakaan. Aku mengikutinya masuk ke dalam dan mengambil tempat duduk yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya namun masih dalam jarak aman. Ia meletakan kantong plastic dan jaketnya diatas meja kemudian pergi mengambil buku di rak yang ada didekatnya. Setelah mendapat buku yang ia cari , ia kembali ke mejanya dan mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis.

Ah, mungkin dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian nanti.

Aku terus memperhatikannya belajar. Bosan? Jelas. Tapi aku tidak punya kerjaan lain untuk dilakukan. Memang benar kata Fang, aku memang kurang kerjaan.

Sudah 2 jam aku memperhatikannya. Makin lama pengunjung perpustakaan makin sedikit karena hari sudah larut. Aku berdiri dari bangkuku, berniat untuk memberitahu Fang kalau hari sudah aku tinggal beberapa langkah lagi darinya, seorang wanita –yang kuduga seorang petugas perpustakaan- ternyata sudah lebih dulu menepuk bahu Fang.

" Dik, sekarang sudah larut dan sebentar lagi kami tutup. Kamu tidak pulang?" tanyanya dengan suara yang lembut.

Fang menoleh kearah wanita itu, kemudian ia melihat jam tangannya. Setelah ia mengetahui jam berapa sekarang ia langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan mengembalikan buku kembali ke rak semula.

" Maaf,bu. Saya sedang belajar untuk ujian tadi sampai tidak memperhatikan waktu." Ucap Fang sambil tetap mengemas barang barangnya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Saya tadi melihat kamu sendiri disini saat saya hendak mengunci pintu. Saya lihat kamu sedang serius belajar tadi sampai lupa waktu." Balas wanita itu sambil tertawa pelan.

Fang yang mendengar ucapan wanita itu hanya tersenyum kemudian pamit pada wanita itu. Aku mengikutinya berjalan keluar perpustakaan. Tak lama berjalan, ternyata ia sudah ada di depan rumahnya. Yah, mungkin hari ini sampai sini saja aku mengikutinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan disekitar sekolah lama ku. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini. Ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah dari sekolah ini. Gedung, lapangan, kelas, koridor, toilet bahkan sampai tanamannya pun sama. Saat aku berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah, aku melihat teman temanku tak jauh dari tempat aku berdiri. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Dari tempat aku berdiri aku bisa mendengar sedikit apa yang mereka bicarakan.

" Fang lama sekali. Aku heran, jangan jangan dia kemarin terkena sinar Pistol Emosi Y dan berdandan dulu." Canda Gopal yang diikuti tawa pelan dari Yaya dan Ying. Aku yang mendengar hal itu juga ikut tertawa. Membayangkan Fang saat dipengaruhi Pistol Emosi Y kemudian berdandan itu lucu.

" Jangan begitu la, Gopal. Awas kalau sampai Fang dengar, habis kau." Ucap Yaya yang sudah selesai tertawa.

" Tapi itu lucu tau, Yaya. Membayangkannya saja sudah lucu, apalagi jika dia benar-benar.. pftt!" Ying yang belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya kemudian tertawa lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, Fang datang sambil membawa katong plastic yang kemarin aku lihat. Gopal, Yaya dan Ying yang menyadari Fang sudah datang kemudian bertanya.

" Hoy, Fang. Dari mana saja kau? Lama sekali. Jangan-jangan kau berdandan yah?" canda Gopal.

" Enak saja! Tadi ada barang yang hilang lalu aku mencarinya!" teriak Fang membela dirinya.

" Iyalah tu." Balas Gopal sekenanya.

Merasa tidak senang dengan balasan Gopal, Fang berniat untuk membalas. Namun,harus ia tunda ketika Yaya angkat bicara.

" Ah sudahlah. Ayo kita langsung berangkat."

Mendengar itu mereka langsung berjalan. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mendengar mereka bercerita tentang kebidupan mereka satu sama lain, tertawa karena cerita lucu dari Gopal dan lain macam sebagainya. Mereka berbelok kesuatu tempat dan aku mengikuti mereka. menyadari tempat yang akan mereka tuju, aku tersenyum kecil.

' _Ah, mereka masih ingat rupanya.'_ Batinku sambil tetap mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berhenti setelah sampai di tujuan mereka. Sementara aku berjalan melalui mereka dan berdiri didepan mereka.

" Hei, apa kabarmu, Boboiboy?" tanya Gopal

Kalau yang kau tanya keadaaanku, jelas aku baik-baik saja.

" Maaf kami jarang menemuimu, kau tau kami sedang bersiap untuk ujian nanti." Ujar Yaya.

Ya,ya. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kalian memang harus fokus dengan tujuan kalian.

" Nanti saat kelulusan jangan lupa lihat kami yah!" ucap Ying girang.

Tenang saja. Aku pasti datang untuk melihat upacara kelulusan kalian. Ada lagi yang ingin kalian bicarakan?

Kemudian suasana hening. Mereka seperti fokus dengan pikiran mereka entah apapun itu. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

" Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy." Ucap mereka serempak.

Mendengar hal itu, aku tersenyum lagi.

Terima kasih, kawan-kawan. Aku senang kalian mengingat ulang tahunku.

" Maaf, Boboiboy. Kami tidak bisa lama-lama. Jaga dirimu, kawan." Ucap Gopal.

Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah senang kalian sudah datang. Pasti aku akan menjaga diriku.

Kemudian Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying berjalan pergi. Masih ada Fang dihadapanku sekarang. Aku memasang wajah heran.

Ada apa, Fang?

" Selamat ulang tahun, Boboiboy."

Ya, terima kasih. Kau sudah mengatakannya itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Kemudian aku melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang dia bawa. Sebuah buket bunga lily putih dan kotak yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya.

Ia kemudian melihat batu yang ada didepannya.

 _Berbaring dalam Damai_

 _Boboiboy_

 _Pahlawan Pulau Rintis_

Setelah itu ia meletakan buket bunga itu di dekat batu itu dan membuka kotak yang ada di tangannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang aku kenal. Kalung pemberian ibunya.

" Aku tidak tahu harus memberikanmu apa. Kalung ini masih rusak tapi semoga kamu senang dengan pemberianku." Ucapnya .

Aku sempat tidak percaya. Kenapa dia memberikan barang berharganya padaku?

" Lalu aku juga mau minta maaf."

Minta maaf?

" Aku minta maaf. Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Ah, jangan mulai seperti itu lagi, Fang.

" Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak ceroboh-"

Sudahlah Fang.

" Kalau saja aku tidak berlari ke jalan raya seperti itu… Kalau saja aku yang tertabrak waktu itu… aku.. aku.."

Kemudian yang aku dengar hanya isak tangis darinya.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Kejadian itu terjadi pada saat aku baru saja memasuki kelas 1 SMA. Saat itu aku sedang bertengkar dengan Fang disebuah taman. Aku bertengkar dengannya karena aku tidak sengaja merusak kalung pemberian mendiang ibunya._

 _" Kau bodoh, Boboiboy! Kamu tahu itu apa kan?! Itu benda paling berharga yang aku miliki!" teriaknya sambil menangis._

 _" Aku minta maaf, Fang. Aku tidak sengaja."_

 _" Ah! Aku tidak peduli lagi! Pergi! Mati saja sana!" kemudian dia berlari. Aku mencoba mengejarnya. Mencoba meminta maaf padanya._

 _Saat dia berlari menyebrangi jalan raya, aku melihat sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi datang mendekati Fang. Refleks, aku mempercepat lariku._

 _"FANG!"_

 _Ada dua hal yang aku ketahui setelah itu. Fang yang berteriak memanggil namaku dan seketika sekelilingku berubah menjadi hitam._

* * *

Aku melihat Fang menangis didepanku. Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, seandainya aku bisa. Aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena sudah merusak kalung pemberian ibunya.

" Aku juga minta maaf, Fang."

Fang mengangkat kepalanya menghadapku dengan cepat. Aku heran saat melihat raut wajahnya yang kaget.

" Boboiboy?"

Aku semakin bingung saat dia mengucapkan namaku sambil melihat kearahku. Aku sadar ternyata Fang bisa melihatku. Jika sudah seperti ini aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku lantas berjalan mendekati Fang dan mengusap airmatanya.

" Fang, aku minta maaf aku sudah merusak kalung ibumu. Lalu, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku menyelamatkanmu karena memang sudah tugasku." Aku mulai merasakan tubuhku mulai memudar seiring dengan cahaya putih disekitarku.

" Tapi, ini salahku kau jadi-"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini. Waktu ku tidak banyak lagi. Jaga dirimu baik baik."

Aku melihatnya mengangguk. Kemudian aku memeluknya dan mendengar ia menangis kembali. Aku mengusap pelan rambutnya dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya

" Aku menyayangimu, Fang."

Dan dalam sekejap, aku kembali menjadi roh yang tak dapat terlihat oleh manusia.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Yak! Akhirnya selesai juga ini fanfic. Maaf kan Kyo kalo ceritanya rada ngawur yah.. maklum newbie wkwkwk. … JANGAN LUPA BUAT REVIEW YAH~

OH TETEP STAY TUNED YAH! ADA OMAKENYA DI BAWAH!

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Setelah aku kembali menjadi roh, aku masih punya janji yang harus aku tepati. Aku berjanji pada kawan kawan ku bahwa aku akan melihat upacara kelulusan mereka nanti. Aku melihat Gopal, Ying, Yaya dan Fang sedang berkumpul dibawah pohon.

"BOBOIBOY! LIHAT! AKU LULUS!" ucapnya sambil menangis.

Selamat, Gopal. Kan sudah ku bilang kau pasti lulus.

" Oy, Gopal, tidak usah pakai nangis." Ucap Ying

" Habisnya aku masih tidak percaya kalau aku benar benar bisa lulus… hiks.." balas Gopal sambil sesegukan.

" Yah, aku juga tidak menyangka secepat ini kita lulus." Ucap Yaya sambil melihat ijazahnya.

Yah, aku setuju denganmu, Yaya. Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat.

Kemudian mereka bertiga melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, sementara Fang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit.

" Terima kasih, Boboiboy."

Mendengar hal itu aku hanya mendengus pelan dan tersenyum. Aku rasa urusanku disini sudah selesai. Kemudian aku berjalan meninggalkan mereka dan kembali ke tempat asalku.

" Aku akan menunggu kalian disana."


End file.
